Be my only angel
by strike sharingan
Summary: This is inspired by the anime angelic layer. Sakura is like Cinderella,Snow white and what else?. And her fairy godmother gave her a battle angel named Sasuke.But they are forbid to love each other.Will they have a chance? Sasusaku fic!


A/N: **Hello everybody this is my new fic! Thank you to all who reading. Plzzzzzzz R&R.**

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own my favorite naruto…..

Be My Only Angel

Chapter1

My only angel Sasuke…………

Naruto- The magic mirror who always talks to Sakura. And a friend.

Sasuke- His one and only battle angel that her fairy godmother gave to her.

Tsunade- Her fairy godmother

Ino- Her very famous rival when it becomes to battle Angel. But then they treat themselves as best friend.

Rin- a beautiful witch that have a hidden agenda to Sakura to make her life miserable.

TenTen- The youngest among the three sisters and feeling like a princess.

Temari- second to Tayuya who always like to ordered Sakura.

Tayuya- The eldest between Tenten and Temari.

Anko- Her ill-tempered aunty when it becomes to her.

Shikamaru, Chouji and Rocklee- Sakura's three little dwarfs.

Akamaru- Her kawaii puppy who speaks and always on her side.

Hinata- The angel and rival of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru- The devil and rival of Hinata.

Itachi- the handsome prince who look a like his battle Angel.

Kakashi- The founder of ultimate Angelic Angel Tournament.

Before she going to aboard on the ship she assured that she don't left anything

important things to him.

And then she gave a deep "sigh" what's the sigh for? Well she didn't even know but she knows that it will be a different road of life she will face now.

Starting now when she is now leaving her lovely hometown.

An orphan like her needs to learn how to stand on her own.

Then before she took her last steps, she then again turn to look around on the beautiful view of her hometown.

Sadness that's what he feels now.

Maybe soon she will be homesick even that she didn't have parent's anymore.

But she also has a friend in there who takes care of her.

And then she notice that there's someone waving his hand to her.

"Hey Sakura! Bye! Bye! Take care, Don't ever forget me ha!"

And then she finally even notice that it was him.

Right…it was surely his childhood friend Neji.

"Yes sure! Bye! Bye! You take care also.

She didn't even notice that her tear is falling down on her cheeks.

So it means she will surely miss her friend.

Arf Arf…… that's when she's back on her consciousness when she heard Akamaru bark at her."Oh! I guess I need a rest. I hope that I will find a better job so that I can have my money.

And then again she "sigh". A sigh that seems endless to her.

Arf Arf… she look at Akamaru who wags his tail like saying

Its alright …... Your agony will surely end.

An hour later when she is finally arrive at that said location where her aunty lives.

She's so nervous at the fact that she will live with her aunty and her three cousins that according to her mother that hey didn't seem friendly.

No one knows what will happen to her, maybe not now but later.

When she is finally at the front door. She gave it a sigh and softly knocks on the door. Then she realizes the door open by a woman. Her aunty.

"Good Mo..Morning! Aunty….. I'm Sakura".

Suddenly she feels cold and she even don't know why. And she looks straight into her auntie's eyes it felt strange but she really don't know what were in those eyes.

Then…

Arf Arf Arf Akamaru barks at her Aunty.

"Shut up! You little dog! Get away that dog from me Sakura!".

Sakura knows that soon her aunty will get mad so she carry Akamaru and make an indicating look sorry to her aunty.

"I don't like dogs1 it's very wonderful if you throw it away".

"No please Aunty. I will do all what you order to me as long as I can be with Akamaru".

And that make her aunty smile.

Giggling that has a double meaning.

"Ok if you say so! But I remind you, you are here as a servant. And make sure you and your pet will behave in this house! It's that clear?"

"Yes. Thank you aunty"

And then she carry all her things inside her auntie's house and it seems weird that no one clean this house. She knows how to cook, clean and all household doing but she doesn't expect that she will treat as servant.

Arf Arf Arf.. Akamaru bark again and Sakura notice that her aunty raise one eyebrow. And then she alarm.

"sssshhh! Stop Akamaru , Aunty will get mad please behave.

She whisper to Akamaru and it seems Akamaru understand what she is trying to say.

"Hmmmp! This is your room. Don't expect that you will have a beautiful room and I have something to attend so clean this house, and prepare for dinner. My daughter's will come home later and I'm warning you! Behave properly! Understood?"

"Yes"

And then her aunty exited the house so Sakura put her baggage inside her room and put her clothes in the closet. Her room is really a mess and it is like a nest of insects.

"Hey Akamaru I will be cleaning the house so I will leave you in this room for now. Please don't try anything that will make aunty angry

Arf! Arf! Arf!. Akamaru wag his tail.

She exited the room and get the broom, dash pan and other equipments in cleaning.

Suddenly the door open and three ladies appear with a strange look on their faces.

"Who are you? A maid? Tenten exclaimed.

"Hey! You stinks you know, don't try to get near with me.' Temari say to her and Tayuya look at her like who are you?

'Sorry I'm Sakura I….

She doesn't speak a second.

So what? Hurry so that I can have some dinner now! Tenten order her like she is truly a servant.

"Oh Yeah! Will you prepare our beds so that we can have a rest after dinner?" Temari shouted.

"Where's Mom? Hey you miss maid? What's your named again?"

"Sa-Sakura"

"Its very beautiful name for a servant like you. It doesn't suit you, you know? Tayuya added.

"Yeah your right ne-chan. Maybe Susan!" Tenten laugh.

And Temari giggle but Sakura try to calm herself because this is her aunties territory and she don't have any other choice but to follow. So she concentrates in cleaning the house. After that she cook jfor dinner and suddenly she hear interesting on the television that make her curious.

'Hello people! I'm Hatake Kakashi and you know what? I make a competition of battle Angels named Ultimate Angelic Angel Tournament! So if you are interested buy our battle Angel with a price of P 100,000. so don't waste you time you can sign or fill in your papers in our grand hall."

"Hmmmp! I don't want to waste my time in that tournament. Maybe if it is a beauty contest!" Tenten smirk.

"Angelic Angel Tournament……."

Sakura say in her mind and then she is accounted when Tayuya shout her.

"Hey! Don't give a damn concentration on other things! I'm so starving common!"

Sakura alarm and she regret that she secretly watch the TV program and they really insuating her then they really succeed in hurting her feelings. After the dinner she is really exhausted and add to that she can't have a dinner and they give only a small bread for her so she gave it to Akamaru even her stomach is aching.

"Whew! I thankful that I able to finish these entire household. I'm really hungry but you know Akamaru, I'm very happy that aunty accept you."

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru bark and when she look at her lovely pet it's like that Akamaru question her why?

And when Sakura yawn that there is a pair of eyes that watching her.

"Tsk! Tsk!Tsk! Oh my dear Sakura, you don't deserve this kind of treatment. But don't worry I will always guide you."

"Hoooooshzzzz!"

Sakura open her eyes to see what's that noise and to her surprise she see a beautiful woman who dress like a fairy.

"Am-Am I dreaming?" she cant believe what she see a woman with a wand and her clothes shine so bright.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Tsunade smiled and she touched Sakura's face and said…

'I' am your fairy godmother Tsunade you are not dreaming, what you see is true. Cheer up girl! And tell me what do you want to wish?"

"Me? A wish? I can't believe this but if you say so my fairy godmother I will like to have a job so that I can have my own money, that's all…"

"Is that all? Hmm. Now I know what will I give to you?" And the fairy started to dance with matching waving her hand.

"Your wish is my command!" Then her bead she notice a little dwarf marching near to hger.And theres a magic mirror on the wall and it says "Hellooo! I'm Naruto! Your friend!"

"Hi! there! I'm Shikamaru the eldest among us!"

"It's Lee your knight in shining armor dwarf!"

And I'm Chouji your very cheerful dwarf"

Sakura is very shock at the moment she see and hear that they really speaks.

"I-I. Is this really true?"

"Yeah and this is the most important thing I will give to you.Charan!"

Then she notice a doll in her hand when she look on his face, her heart beat faster.

"Now Sakura my dear I will introduce you your battle angel Sasuke. Be sure you will take good care of him."

"Wow! Really! Thank you very much godmother!"

Sakura becomes really happy about what happen but she suddenly stop when she notice that Tsunade had become serious.

"Sakura listened careful. I'm reminding you. Don't try to fall in love with your battle angel because you are not able to fall in love with a doll. That's a forbidden; so don't make your feeling affects you. And that's for now good-bye have a good sleep.

She is so confuse of what her godmother said because how can she fall in love with a doll. 'It's only a doll it's so impossible to fall in love with a doll."

In her middle of her thoughts she didn't even notice that her doll move and transform into a very handsome young man that make any girl crazy.

"Sakura…." A strange voice calls her name so suddenly she look back but to her surprise she is stun of what she see.

"who are you?" she is sweating her hands feel cold and her heart beat abnormally."

"I'm Sasuke. Your battle angel."


End file.
